Loves Slave
by Silent-Tears-of-Love
Summary: A.U. Kagome gets a slave she dont want.She just so happens to have known him most her life.What will happen and why do they act so strange together? What, they dont know they know each other!Whats going on here?RXR Plz.
1. Prolouge

I don't own Inuyasha ans co, but I wish I did.

"Talking"  
'Thinking' (which I don't do much of)  
::Actions/Sounds::

_**Prologue:  
**__**Why?!?!**_

A Silver haired hanyou, named Inuyasha slept in his cold rusty old cage, tossing and turning. He jerked awake as he got a familiar feeling nagging on the back of his mind. He never got much sleep on the night of the new moon, because he is human on these nights. He hated the weak feeling and the lose of his hanyou senses.  
'I wonder if Inochi has awoken from one of her nightmares yet.' Inuyashas question was answered when he herd a faint, "Are you awake?" Only it wasn't from someone near him, he was isolated, shunned because he was a hanyou. Instead the voice spoke inside his head.  
"Hai, Im awake. Nightmares?"  
"Hai only this one had more to it."  
"Like what?" Inuyasha questioned.  
"I saw the guys body but not his face. He was lean and muscular. But through the darkness over his face his eyes could be seen, they glowed one eye was red one amber. He was facing a man in a baboon pelt surrounded in red fog. And there was a body laying off to the side. The blood surrounding it glowed." the voice cut its self off. "So, anything going on with you?" The voice asked.  
"Hai" Inuyasha whispered both aloud and in his mind.  
"Well what is it?"  
"My slave company is planning on having me 'put down' tomorrow at sunset." He herd Inochi gasp.  
"Wh...Why?" She cried out.  
"cause no one wants a worthless half breed like myself!" Inuyasha yelled in his mind. "That's not true Tsuki. If you'd only allow me to purchase you..." Inuyasha cut her off. "No I wont let my best and only friend support me like some lost dog!" Inuyasha said firmly. When she began to weep Inuyasha listened to her until she cried herself back into slumber.

'If only I could give you my real name, but I know you'd come for me if I did. I hope I learn your name before I die. Please Inochi don't weep for me when im gone. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have.' Inuyasha began to Ponder Inochis nightmare. Inuyasha drifted into his thoughts never getting back to sleep.

End of Prologue

That's the prologue for ya. Next chapter prob. 2morrow. This is only my 2nd posted f.f so I'm still getting used to it. So plz bear with me here. If you like this chapie and would like to try reading my other story its called Abandoned Wounds.  
Ja ne,  
Kristy


	2. I didnt want him but I got him

I don't own Inuyasha and Co., but I wish I did that would be sooo cool, lol.

"Talking"  
'Thinking' (which I don't do much of, lol)  
:Actions/Sounds:

_**Loves Slave **__**Chapter One:  
**__**I didn't Want him but I got him!**_

"**_Chikuso mother_**! I **_don't_** want one, and **_never_** will! So **_drop it_**!"  
"But Kagome dear, most everyone has one and if they don't they want one. Why don't you? It's almost un-civile not to own one."  
Kagome is a normal rich teenage girl of 16. She has raven hair with dark blue highlights and deep dark blue silver tinted eyes. She is a youkai loving person, living in a world of youkai slaves. It's a niceThursday afternoon in the Higurashi house hold that seems to have become a battle ground. Kagomes mother currently wants her to get a personal youkai slave.  
"**_No_** mother I **_refuse_** to get a personal youkai slave, **_now and forever_**!"

'Darn it's harder to persuade her than I thought it would be...... Ha! She said youkai, but she never said anything about hanyous. That's it! Ill get her a hanyou slave, maybe an Inu-hanyou they seem faithful.'

"Fine, but don't complain later." Her mother commanded her.

"Fine" Kagome yelled as she stomped up to her room, slamming the door. She flopped on her back onto her bed.

'Why is it so important I get a slave? I like the youkai race and hate being served on. I wish she would just leave me the hell alone about all this slave business. Mother acts like just cause we have money we have to be served upon and shit. Kami I hate it. I hope she doesn't try nothin' like she tried to do last time.  
Kagome became weary as sleep over took her while remembering the occurrences of last time. Kagome fell into an uneasy slumber and it wasn't even 2p.m. yet!  
Meanwhile, downstairs Kagomes Mother was making a phone call.

"Hello." ... "Im Kokoro Higurashi" . . . "Yes, ordering for my daughter." ... "Yes. I would like an Inu-hanyou. I hear they are faithful." ... "Inuyasha. Hmm sounds good." ... "Yes. rush delivery today. If possible within the next few hours." ... "$5000 yen" . . . "ok, yes thanks. G'bye" . . . : Click::

Kokoro hung up the phone feeling very good bout herself though shed have to avoid her daughter for a while, due to Kagomes anger.

Inuyasha would be delivered within the next hour which was good thinking since she knew Kagome would take a nap after the fight having little sleep the night before. Kagome always had nightmares on the new moon for some odd reason.

* * *

Kagome stirred as she felt a weight shifting rather close to her. At first she just ignored it passing it off as her neko, Buyo. She rolled over into the warmth of what she thought her cat. But what she laid her head on was not her cat. Her eyes shot open after she felt a pair of arms snap around her waist. She saw red and silver-white before looking up into amber eyes. It was a man or rather a hanyou. He had silver-white hair, amber eyes, white dog ears and other features youkai have. Kagomes face turned beat red as she realized their position but made no attempt to move too lost in her thoughts.

'Who is this guy. Why on Earth is he in my room h...holding me like this. What the hell is going on?' Kagome wondered still blushing.

* * *

Inuyasha was glad someone had called in wanting a hanyou.  
Boy had he been surprised when the warden had entered his cell room, unlocked the door of the cell and glared at him. At first he had thought they were going to put him 'down' like a common dog. But the warden spoke replacing his notions.  
"Damn. I wanted to kill something too. You got lucky boy. Only someone who gone insane would purchase a worthless piece of trash like you."  
'No, im not worthless. If Inochi doesn't think so I won't, until she does. Inochi..' He had thought.

When he had arrived at his masters, household he had gazed upon a 3-story blue dream-colored house with Dutch iris trimming. He could smell horses quite a way in the distance. When he entered the residence, he didn't get a chance to really look around before someone had taken him to his Masters' quarters. She had light brown hair and brown eyes, she had said her name was Kokoro and then mumbled something about grandchildren that was barley audible, even to his ears.

He now stood out side a white door. The scent that lingered there was heavenly, Sakura blossoms and vanilla. He grasped the clear crystal like doorknob he opened the door and entered the room slowly.

He scanned the room, his eyes falling upon the bed. The girl laying on her back on the bed had black hair with dark blue highlights and right sized curves in all the right places, her skin looked flawless, and she looked about his age. Her aura was kind and loving. She seemed to have gotten about as much sleep as he had, the night before. Closing the door behind him, Inuyasha walked quietly to the bed.

He stood there awhile admiring her beauty. He soon laid down beside her, keeping deadly still as she showed signs of waking. She brought herself closer to his warmth, probably thinking it was a pet, he could smell the faint smell of a neko. After an inner battle with himself he hesitantly placed his arms around her waist, causing her eyes to shoot open. She looked into his eyes, and he noticed her deep dark blue silver tinted eyes. He watched her blush and smirked.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()N.V.P()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Wh . . . Who are you?" Kagome asked with what little breath she had.

"Inuyasha, your personal slave." Inuyasha stated calmly.

"K..Kagome. W..Why...**_What!_"** Kagome yelled after slowly realizing what he had said. "Ohhhh, **_I'm gonna kill her! Im gonna kill her_**!" Inuyasha ran a hand through her hair wiling her to calm down.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked.

"My mother."

"Why?"

"I told her I **_didn't want or need_** a personal slave I don't like humiliating the youkai race! I have nothing against them, unlike **_some people_** I know! But she went and ordered me a servant anyway!" She said angrily, still in Inuyashas arms. _'Kami he's hot'_ Kagome thought as her anger slowly started to drifted away.

"Well the next time I see your mother I'm gonna thank her with every bit of my being. She saved my life, and gave me a kind master." 'More like an angel' Inuyasha thought. Kagome blushed a little at his kind comment.

"Pleas::Yawn:: don't call me that."

"Call you what? Master?" Kagome nodded.

"Ok, if you wish. What would you like me to call you?" Inuyasha asked.

"How bout Kagome or you can call me by::Yawn:: my nickname, Kag." Kagome stated

"Ok." Inuyasha nodded.

"S...so Inuyasha, will you tell::Yawn:: me about yourself?" Kagome asked sitting up untangling herself from his arms.

"No." Inuyasha stated firmly.

"Huh?" Kagome asked confused.

"Go back to sleep. I awoke you and it seems you didn't get much sleep."  
Kagome yawned again before nodding and laying back down. She soon found herself within Inuyashas grasp again. Not long after, both Inuyasha and Kagome were asleep, both feeling as if they had known the other their whole lives.

KokoroKokoroKokoroKokoroKokoroKokoroKokoro

Kokoro decided it was time to check on Kagome and Inuyasha. It was too quiet in Kagomes room. She thought there would have been screaming and yelling but there was none.

She gasped at the sight that greeted her after she opened the door.  
'They only just met and they're already sleeping together. Wow, can I pick em' or what! I hope I get grandchildren soon. It would be wonderful having grandchildren with those ears running around.' Kokoro thought with a smile.

Slipping out of her daughters room she gathered her camera and returned taking a few pictures, without waking the hanyou which surprised her, as good hearing he had. Kokoro grinned.  
'I didn't expect them to fall this fast.'

Little did she know though the hanyou had awoken but was too comfortable to do or say anything.  
'Note to self: ask Kags mother bout the pictures. I wonder why I've only just met this girl and yet it seems I've known her my while life. Im surprised Kag didn't punish me for holing her like this, after all im her slave not her lover.' After Kags mom left Inuyasha let himself drift back into slumber, Still pondering his thoughts.

End of Chapter One

Thanks for reading. Please RxR.

Ja ne  
Kristy


	3. Not Treated like One

I don't own Inuyasha and Co., but I wish I did that would be sooo cool, lol. I also wish I new where my brain went. Sigh oh-well. Thanks Margaret (My best friend) for your help on this chapter.

"Talking"  
'Thinking/mind speaking'  
:Actions/Sounds:

_**Loves Slave **__**Chapter Two:  
**__**Not Treated Like One:**_

Inuyasha lazily opened his eyes, smiling at the sight of the girl in his arms. He took a deep breath savoring her sweet scent. Regretfully he tried to pull out of the embrace but found it impossible, not only did he not want to move but it seemed she didn't want him to either for her hold on his dirty haori tightened. So he silently savored her presence.

A few minutes later Inuyasha watched her eyes flutter open. It took her a minute to remember what happened the last time she had awoken but when she did she blushed and gave him a smile. Glancing out her window Kagomes smile disappeared as fast as it had come, it was almost sunset.

"Inuyasha, I'm gonna take a shower." She stated as she stood up and headed to her bathroom.

After getting the water the way she wanted it she undressed and stepped in. She wet her hair before sitting on the floor of the tub letting the water fall around her.

'Tsuki a . . . are you there?' Kagome spoke in her mind.

'Hai, Inochi.' Tsuki replied.

'I...I thought you might be . . . ' Inochi cut herself of not wanting to say anything more. She began to sob silently.

'Oh Inochi.' Tsuki whispered lovingly. 'Inochi you've no need to worry anymore. I've been sold.'

'Thank Kami.' Inochi whispered in despair.

'Inochi what's wrong?' Tsuki asked.

'It's just . . . I . . . never mind it's not important.'

'Inochi.' Tsuki whispered. Voice full of concern.

'Never mind Tsuki. I must go. I'm happy you shall live. Good bye.'  
Inochi didn't even give him chance to say good bye before she ended the connection.

InuyshaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha

Inuyasha sat on Kagomes bed thinking. He had just spoken with Inochi.  
'Inochi you never keep things from me. Why start now? What are you hiding? Oh Inochi.' Inuyasha thought sadly.

KagomeKagomeKagomeKagomeKagomeKagome

Kagome sighed and returned to her shower. When she finished, she wrapped herself in a towel and went into her closet that had a door from both the bathroom and bedroom.

She chose a simple Kimono. It was a silk crimson with sleeves that cut off at the elbow in the front but continued to the end of the kimono itself in the back. The Kimono itself ended 2 ½ Inches above the knee. There was a black bow tied in the back around her mid section.

Kagome exited her closet wearing her chosen kimono and her hair cascading down her back.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

The breath caught in Inuyashas throat as he witnessed Kagome exit a door next to her bathroom door.  
'She's beautiful. No. She's more than just beautiful. Words can't explain her.'  
After catching his breath Inuyasha spoke. "M ... Kagome. Mistress Kokoro said dinner was in the refrigerator if you want some."

Kagome nodded. "You hungry?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Ok, come on."  
He got off Kag's bed and followed her to the kitchen.  
Kagome made two plates, though Inuyasha was reluctant to let her  
Inuyasha was going eat at the kitchen counter like most personal slaves but Kagome had even gone as far as to order him to sit at the table. At first the pair ate in silence.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said looking at her hands residing in her lap.

"Huh?"

"I don't like being served, I don't like ordering people around, and most of all I hate humiliating youkai. I'm sorry for ordering you to sit at the table. It's your choice if you want to sit at the table or counter, not mine." Kagome whispered in a sad tone. She sounded like she was ready to cry.

"It's ok." Inuyasha was silent for a minute before deciding to try to lighten the mood. "You know you really shouldn't treat me like this."

"Why?"

"'Cause I might start to believe you." Inuyasha said with a light laugh. Hearing Kagome giggle brought a smile to his lips.

"So will you tell me of yourself now?" Kagome asked.

"Uh, well I'd rather not. Not right now, not yet." Inuyasha said thinking of Inochi.

"Ok. Will you when you're ready?" Kagome asked hopefully. Upon Inuyashas nod Kagome fell silent and continued to eat as did Inuyasha.

'Why do I get the feeling I've known Kag my whole life? Why do I feel like this around her. I'm not supposed to, I love Inochi. Don't I? Kami what in seven hells is going on?' Inuyasha thought as he ate. Little did he know Kagomes thoughts were fairly similar to his.

Once finished with their meal they headed to Kagomes room. Kagome grabbed some of her dads old clothes and gave them to Inuyasha sending him to bathe.

Inuyasha exited the bathroom wearing a pair of black kimono pants but no haori. The haori Kagome had given him was too small.

KagxInuxKagxInuxKagxInuxKagxInuxKagxInuxKagxInuxKag

Kagome turned to him as she herd him exit the bathroom. Her heart stopped and her face flushed at the sight of his lean stomach and well sculpted muscles. His silvery-white hair clung to him framing his face and his amber eyes held embarrassment though he didn't blush or look away. It was as if he was trying to hold back from doing something.  
Her eyes locked with his and her heart sped up so fast it felt like it would jump out of her chest.  
"Uh. The haori you gave me was too small." Inuyasha said trying to hide his smirk at her blush and the sound of her speeding heart. Kagome nodded before forcing herself to look away from his gaze. She preceded to make Inuyasha a place to sleep. She laid a sleeping mat along with pillows and blankets next to her bed.  
"Tomorrow I'll go shopping and get you a bed so you can have your own room if you want, and I'll get you some clothes but I'll need your measurements." Kagome said as she got ready to attempt to sleep. Inuyasha sat on his sleeping mat and silently watched Kagome.  
After a few minutes Kagome laid down as did Inuyasha, both attempting to get some sleep.

::End of Chapter Two::

Thanks for reading. RxR please.

Ja ne  
Kristy


	4. Wake Up Call

I don't own Inuyasha and Co., but I wish I did that would be sooo cool, lol. Im SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sry it took me so long to update but my word perfect on the down stairs Computer doesn't work anymore and I was in a way grounded from the upstairs computer.

"Talking"  
'Thinking/Mind Talking' (which I don't do, lol)  
::Actions/Sounds::

_**Loves Slave **__**Chapter Three:  
**__**Wake up Call:**_

Kagomes eyes shot open and she looked around quickly. It's still dark and the waning gibbous moon shining on her bed. She felt the bed shift beside her and arms wrapped around her waist and pulled them to a chest. Kagomes breathe stopped. The one holding her was male that was obvious. She felt the man holding her tighten his grip and nuzzle her neck from behind.

'Who is this? Why hasn't Inuyasha noticed his presence? And why the hell do I almost feel safe?!?!?!'

Hoping and praying that everyone was ok and she wasn't going crazy she chanced a look and rolled over in her spot. She almost gasped at who it was sleeping peacefully with her in his arms. It was Inuyasha. She sighed in relief and blushed. He had her held tightly to his chest, arms around her waist, he was now nuzzling her from the front.

Felling his breath on her skin sent involuntary shivers down her spine. Kagome smiled as she noticed he seemed to be smelling her every once in a while as if making sure she was still there. She let out a content sigh and with a blush buried her face in his chest and let herself drift back into slumber surrounded by his warmth.

":":":":":":":":":Morning about 7am":":":":":":":":"

Inuyasha woke with a start as he heard the door open. Angry that he had been disturbed his grip on the sleeping beauty in his arms tightened and he breathed in her wonderful scent. He could never tire of it. It calmed him and yet at the same time excited him. Sighing he turned his senses to the one who had entered the room.

)()()()()()()()()(Sensai Yowa-Mushi)()()()()()()(

He was escorted into the living room of the ravishing home by Miles, the servant.  
"Thank you Miles. Where is Kagome?"

"Still asleep in her chambers I believe sir."

"Thank you that will be all."

"Yes sir." Miles said with a bow before he walked away.  
Miles is a lizard youkai. The Higurashis took him in when they found him half dead and beaten on the side of the road near their home.

He has dark green hair, pointed ears like most youkai do, green eyes that held a tint of brown to them, his skin held a light green and he looked almost sickly. Everyone who knows him knows he has had a lust for Kagome since he was first brought here. She was the one who had taken care of him when wounded, after all. Most youkai when treated like she treats them end up in Miles situation.

Being the good-hearted people they are Kagome and her mother refused to just throw him out, even though it is possible for him to try something, or that's what this man, Jaken Yowa-Mushi thinks. He is also known as Sensai Yowa-Mushi, at least to his pupils.

To tell you the truth he hates kids and all in all hates teaching, but it was an order from his master so to keep an eye on this girl, though he doesn't really understand why Sesshoumaru want's the girl watched Jaken didn't ask questions.

Jaken entered Kagomes room, bent on waking her from her slumber in a very mean teacher like manner for her lessons when he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes grew wide and he nearly stopped breathing.

Kagome and a youkai, no Inu hanyou by the ears were in bed together, holding each other like a second life line. The hanyou is most likely her new personal slave.

Jaken was frozen to his spot hand still on the doorknob. The hanyou must have heard him enter because his grip on Kagome tightened and his ears twitched in his direction.

After a minute the hanyou situated both himself and Kagome so he could speak with the stranger. Now laying on his back with Kagomes head on his chest hands clutching his shirt, a content smile graced her lips and it seemed as if it would never falter. Her beautiful blue eyes hidden by her eyelids and dark eyelashes.

The hanyou looked angry and was currently glaring at Jaken willing him to disappear.  
"Who are you and what do you want?!?" The hanyou whispered dangerously snapping Jaken back to reality.  
"Im Jaken . . . Jaken Yowa-Mushi, Kagomes Sensai. I'm here for Kagomes daily lesson." Jaken replied a little shakily but none too softly.

Inuyasha growled as Kagome stirred from her slumber. Feeling Kagome awaken Inuyasha growled louder.

His growling ceased when she buried her face in his chest in an attempt to ignore the outside world. Inuyasha grinned at her actions.

'She knows I'm holding her like this yet she does nothing she simply remains in my arms.' Inuyasha thought happily.

"Kagome wake up its time for your lessons." Jaken stated none too gently. Inuyasha glared at Jaken as Kagome sat up and stretched.  
"Damn you Sensai, must you ruin everything?!?" Kagome asked angrily in a sleepy voice.  
"Ka . . . " Inuyasha tried to say when he was cut off by Jaken.  
"Kagome stop being such a baka! Its time for your lessons and I have better things to do with my time than teach snot nosed brats like you!"

Inuyasha glared at Jaken once again ready to lunge at him when Kagome spoke.  
"Shut the hell up Sensai no one cares what you have or want to do it's not like your not getting paid, so I suggest you shut your fat ass hole under that ugly nose of yours!" Kagome shouted angrily.

Inuyasha chuckled and sat up as Kagome got out of bed and headed to take a shower and change.  
Once Kagome disappeared unto the bathroom and the water was running Inuyasha got off of his place on the bed and pushed Jaken out none too gently muttering a "Stay out!" before closing the door and once again going to sit on Kag's bed.

'Inochi?'

'Sorry Tsuki. I cant talk I'm late again. I'll "Call" you later. Ok?'

'Hai. Ok.' Inuyasha thought with a chuckle.

'So she was late again, huh. chuckle Isn't she always.'

::End of Chapter Three::

Thanx for reading!!!! My Friend Meg has started writing her own F.Fic and I was hoping you would read it. Its called Rocker Chick and her name is Crazie-Blonde. Wellz newayz I am truly sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like this Chappie.. Plz RxR

Love ya!  
Ja ne  
Kristy


	5. The Weekend Begins

I don't own Inuyasha and Co.

"Talking"  
'Thinking' (which I don't do, lol)  
::Actions/Sounds::

**_Loves Slave Chapter Four:  
_**_**The Weekend Begins:**_

Kagome sighed as she walked down the dusty dirt road, her purse resting on her shoulder.  
'Damn I hate these things. They are sooo damn annoying.'  
She stopped walking leaning on a tree in front of her first destination, her old school. The last bell wrung and soon after teens could be seen rushing around on there way home, ready to start the weekend.

Kagome looked around having heard her name being called. Spotting the source, she frowned.  
'Damn it all to hell! Why oh why did he have to spot me today!?!?!'  
"Hey Hojou" She said with false cheerfulness.  
Hojou is a nice, clean, _very_ boring fellow who like Miles is infatuated with Kagome. His light brown hair and kind light brown eyes made him seem loving and almost like a small child. But even a child is more fun than he is.

"Hello Higurashi." Looking her over he frowned. "Higurashi why on earth are you wearing your school uniform?"  
Rolling her eyes slightly She simply shrugged. Kagome once again heard someone calling her name, looking around she spotted the source and smiled.

'Wonderful! Thank you Sango! I thought I'd never get away from him!'  
"Uh Hojou I got to go. Bye," She said in a hurry before running to great Songo without waiting for a reply.

"Ello Songo." She said upon reaching the girl.  
"Hi Kagome."

"Sango do you wanna go to the Mall with me? I have to get some things for Inuyasha."  
"Sure, as long as I can come over after and hmm, let me see, spend the weekend with you."

Kagome nodded with a giggle. This was a weekend thing for her and Sango, she would walk to her old school meet up with Sango and maybe Miroku and go to the Mall then Sango would spend the weekend at Kags' house.

"Oh and Kag. Who is Inuyasha?" Sango asked as they made there way to the Mall.  
"Inuyasha is an inu-hanyou"  
Sango raised a brow at her.  
"Let me guess. Another of Kokoros' tricks?"

Kagome simply nodded.  
Sango just gave a light smile and kept her mouth shut. After all she knew the reason Kagomes' mother did those kind of things.  
'Maybe This Inuyasha fellow is the one.'

After about another 10 minutes of walking the two reached the Mall. They went to every store that held things Kagome thought Inuyasha would feel comfortable in and also look good in.

The girls reached Kagomes' home just before sunset.  
"Mom were home!" Kagome shouted as they entered her home.

"Ok, Inuyasha is in your room dear. Hello Sango." Kokoro shouter from the kitchen  
"Kay" Kagome shouted as she led Sango to her room.

In Kagomes room they couldn't help but giggle at the rather cute sight on Kagomes' bed. Inuyasha was asleep with a rather large smile plastered on his face.  
Kagome sat on the edge of her bed and shook Inuyasha lightly.

"Yasha wake up. I would like you to meet someone, and you need to try on your new clothes."  
With a yawn Inuyashas' eyes slowly crept open.

"Konbanwa Kag."  
"Konbanwa Yasha"  
"Ello came a cheerful voice from the doorway earning them Inuyashas' attention.

The girl in the doorway had long dark brown hair held up in a high ponytail and kind but strong chocolate brown eyes.  
"Yasha I'd like you to meet Sango, Sango this is Inuyasha."  
"Konichiwa Sango."

Seeing the bags on the floor Inuyasha looked to Kagome with questioning eyes. Kagome nodded answering his silent question. Getting up Inuyasha grabbed the bags and headed into Kagomes' bathroom to try on his new clothes.

End of Chapter Four

Thanx for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Thanx everyone who reviewed. Plz RxR.

Love ya  
Ja ne  
Kristy


	6. Who we really are

I don't own Inuyasha and Co. Though I wish did. Plz RxR. The gibbous moon is a type of moon faze. It comes just after the new moon. Sry 4got to mention that in the A.N. of the last chapter.

"Talking"  
'Thinking' There is no mind speaking in this chapter just thinking.  
:Actions/Sounds:

**_Loves Slave Chapter Six:  
_**_**Who We Really Are:**_

It's a beautiful Saturday afternoon, the birds are chirping and girls could be heard giggling through out the Higurashi house hold. Inuyasha had been forced out of the room as soon as he had woken up and was now sitting on the couch, pouting with nothing else to do but listen to the giddy girls giggle.  
Tired of listening to the giddy girls Inuyasha pushed himself off the couch and made his way to the kitchen where Kokoro was making lunch.

"Bored dear?" Kokoro said having herd him enter.

"Mhm." Inuyasha nodded.

"Would you like to talk?"

"Sure."  
"Is there anything specific you wanted to talk about?" Kokoro asked while cutting up some vegetables.  
"N...Actually hai. Why were you taking pictures of Kag and I my first day?"

"Hmm, so you had awoken then...well have u ever herd of the 'Rebel'?"

"Hai. Isn't it a prophecy?"  
"Yup. You see I believe Kagome is the girl in the prophecy. She just don't know it yet. So I was taking pictures because she wont be my little girl much longer. No, then she'll be the savior of all youkai and hanyou alike."

"Wait a second. Isn't the girl in the prophecy meant to fall in love with her first youkai companion?"  
"Yup. But I don't think I'll spoil the surprise just yet."

"Hmm? What do you mean? What surprise?"

"Nothing." Kokoro said innocently while placing the vegetables in the boiling water and moving to sit across from Inuyasha at the breakfast table.  
"So Inuyasha. How do you like it here so far?"

"Its wonderful here. Kag and you are great though I think I've upset the Miles fellow."

"You haven't upset him he's just jealous. He has this odd infatuation with Kagome and well you get the picture."  
"If he's infatuated with her why do you keep him around?"

"He's good help and positively harmless."

"But...But he _lusts _for Kagome." Inuyasha said in disgust.

"Well now with you here to protect her we dont have to worry about that now do we?" Kokoro said smugly.  
Inuyasha nodded and sighed.

"Is it me or have the giddy girls stopped giggling?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think they have."

With the Girls

"He did?" Kagome asked hugging her pillow sitting indian style against the back bored of her bed.

"He did." Sango confirmed sitting in the same position against the head bored.  
Both girls sat there silent for a minute before both busted out laughing.

"Kagome, I have a problem." Sango said getting serious.

"What is it?"

"I...uh...I..."  
"Oh for Kami sake just spit it out already." Kagome chuckled.

"I...Think I like Miroku." Sango whispered a blush creeping onto her face.

"So, how it that a problem?"

"How is it _not_ a problem?"  
"Im serious. Its not that bad. He's kind, sincere, and understanding. The worst thing about him is his groping habits and hentai thoughts."

":Sigh: Your right 'Gome. Thanks"  
"No problem."

"Gome what was with Inuyasha and you last night?"

Kagome blushed remembering how Inuyasha had once again ended up sleeping in her bed with her.

"I donno Sango." Kagome said truthfully unaware of Inuyashas' presence.

"Well...Do you like him?"

"Well..uh...:Squeak: hmm, what was that?" Kagome asked looking toward her door.

'Chikuso, now I'll have to let them know I'm here. :sigh: I was so close' Inuyasha thought bitterly cursing himself for leaning toward the door, even though it had only been to make sure he herd her reply. Standing up Inuyasha knocked on the door.

"Kagome, your mom says lunch is almost ready!" Inuyasha shouted through the door.

"Ok. Thanks Inu! We'll be down in a minute!" Kagome shouted back.

"M'kay." Inuyasha said through the door before walking back down to the kitchen, still cursing himself silently.

The girls entered the kitchen and were hit with the delicious smell of stew. Sitting at the table across from Inuyasha with there bowls they began to eat. Small talk was made but none of it interesting. Once the girls finished they sat there pondering what to do.

"Should we take a swim? Sango asked.

"Well those aren't fun unless its near sundown and after. At least when it comes to the indoor pool. Its too cold to swim outside thought." Kagome answered. "How about we walk in the woods?"

"Hmm, sounds good to me."

"What do you thing Inu?"  
Inuyashas' ears perked up hearing his name.

"Why?"

"Don't you wanna do something with us? Do you wanna be excluded the whole weekend?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, I wanna be included. Walking in the forest sounds good to me." Inuyasha said quickly causing the girls to giggle at him.

"Ok walk it is then...Momma were gonna take a walk in the woods."

"Ok dear be back before too late and make sure to put jackets on just incase."

"Ok momma." Kagome shouted back as they walked out the door all three of them having already put on jackets.  
The trio walked through the forest for hours, talking, messing around, and having fun.

The Next New Moon

Inuyasha sat on the floor across from Kagomes bed. She still didn't know about his 'other' form. He had stayed gone all day until after the 'change' making sure she was asleep before entering her room. Sighing Inuyasha brought himself out of his thoughts and brought his eyes to up to look over Kagome as she slept. One minute she looked calm but the next she was thrashing around on her bed. Within seconds Inuyasha was at her side shaking her awake

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!" Inuyasha shouted concerned, still shaking her. Finally she awoke with start shooting up like the bed burned when she touched it. Breathing deep shallow breaths that didnt seem to be getting to her lungs, her eyes wide and fear swimming in her silver tinted blue orbs.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked still holding her shoulders.

It took a few moments before she seemed to realize she was awake and that Inuyasha was holding her shoulders.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.

With a smile Inuyasha embraced her tightly.

"Kagome are you ok?" He whispered his chin resting on her head.

"Hai, it was just a nightmare." She answered pulling away slightly. "What happened to you? Are you human on the night of the new moon?"

Inuyasha was surprised she new about hanyou's and there human nights.

"Hai, how do you know?"

"I have my ways." She said with a smile which Inuyasha returned.

"What was your nightmare about?"

":Sigh: It was really odd. Right now its all a haze its really hard to remember."

Inuyasha nodded as he brought her back into the embrace. Hearing her yawn Inuyasha pulled back slightly.

"You should get back to sleep."

"I'll never be able to get to sleep now. I can never sleep after my nightmares."

Laying her down Inuyasha crawled up with her wrapping his arms around her waist and brining her closer. She turned so she was facing him.

"Are these nightmares regular?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Mhm" Kagome nodded. "But they only happen on the new moon and its normally the same one every time."

Inuyashas eyed widened slightly. 'Inochi'

After a second he calmed down and looked into her eyes again. Smiling he brought a hand up to stroke her face. 'So I got my wish. I don't have to feel bad about feeling this way for Kagome, They are one and the same.' He thought as he left a chaste kiss on her forehead.

End of Chapter Six

Thanx for reading. Plz review, I hoped u liked it.


	7. Two months and Why

I don't own Inuyasha and Co. Though I wish did. Plz RxR.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
:Actions/Sounds:

**_Loves Slave Chapter Seven:  
_**_**Two months and Why:**_

Inuyasha was awakened by a light kiss on the cheek, lately this had become the norm in the Higurashi household for Inuyasha.  
It had been almost two months since Inuyasha had realized that Kagome and Inochi are indeed one and the same, yet he hasn't told her nor has she figured it out. For Inuyasha the situation was just too scary. He wasn't sure how she would react and if she felt the same way for him.  
The past two months just seem to fly by as he enjoyed his days with Kagome. Their bond has grown stronger since Inuyasha first came to be her personal slave or 'friend'. They talked about almost everything, excluding the girl talk her and Sango share. After a few more nights of him finding his way into her bed Inuyasha ended up just going to sleep in her bed with her every night, thus began the wonderful awakening each morning when she awoke before he did.  
As for the rest of the household, well, he loved Kokoro as if she were his own mother and she treated him more like a son than her daughter's personal 'friend'. He really didn't like the Miles fellow at all though, about two weeks after he had realized who Kagome was he had caught Miles sneaking around outside her window, but sadly he had no proof other than his own eyes and nose, he didn't want to worry Kagome or her mother so he kept it to himself, keeping his eyes and ears open as much as possible. Inuyasha had also soon found out that Kagome has an older brother who happens to live out of town, Souta was his name. Souta had visited twice in the last two months and taken quite a liking to Inuyasha, especially since they shared the same view about Miles. As for Jaken, well Inuyasha didn't care much for him either but he was easy to 'train' as Inuyasha liked to put it. Jaken no longer just barged into Kagomes room, he was too scared of what the hanyou might do if he did.

All and all Inuyasha loved his new home and those he shared it with.

"Good morning sleepy head" Said a cheery Kagome. She had been sleeping much better since Inuyasha started sleeping in her bed with her.

"Mornin" Inuyasha said with a sleepy smile as the scent of pancakes and eggs assaulted his strong sense of smell.

"Sango and Miroku are coming over today . . . If you don't mind?" Kagome said as she sat up and stretched.

"Not at all." Inuyasha said with a small yawn.

In the three months since Inuyasha had come to live in the Higurashi household, Inuyasha had met many of Kagomes interesting friends, Miroku was one of them. Miroku was a perverted guy said to come from a long line of Monks. It seems so obvious to Inuyasha that both Sango and Miroku had feelings for each other, they were just to blind to realize it. Although Miroku was very perverted and had a bad habit of groping women they had become pretty good friends. Every now and then they shared what Miroku called 'guy talk', where Miroku would interrogate Inuyasha hoping to get answers about how he felt about Kagome, but sadly on Mirokus part Inuyasha never revealed anything to him.

"Well, they will be here a little after lunch and they might be able to spend the night if you guys agree to sleep in a separate room." Kagome said as she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. "You can go ahead and head down to breakfast, I'm going to take a shower first." Kagome said as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Inuyasha sat up and stretched before hopping out of bed and making his way down stairs to the dinning room.  
But before he made it all the way down the stairs he stopped suddenly.

-With Kagome-

Kagome shut the bathroom door behind her and began to undress for her shower. After undressing and doing her business Kagome started the shower and gave it a minute to heat up. Getting into the shower, she wetted her hair and body before sitting with her back to the shower head leaving the water to hit her back.

'Tsuki? Are you there?'

'Hai Ka-Inochi. What's up?'

'Lately I've had this feeling that your close...but I know that's not possible...'

'Oh Inochi...I wish I could tell you...But I just cant work up the courage...'

'Tell me what, Tsuki?'

'The truth...But...I just cant...'

'Tsuki?...But why?'

'I just don't know...I'm to scared of how you will react and what will happen...I'll tell you sooner or later please understand...Inochi...'

':sigh: I understand Tsuki...'

'Thank you...Inochi...'

'Well I need to finish my shower I'll talk to you later...'

'Hai...'  
With that Kagome closed the connection and began her normal shower routine.

-With Inuyasha-

Once Kagome closed the connection Inuyasha made his way down the rest of the stairs. Sitting down at the dinning room table Inuyasha waited for Jenny to bring out the breakfast.  
Jenny was a panther youkai that the Higurashis had saved just recently, she was an amazing cook and good company not to mention had a great way with animals. Her smoky black hair reaches the end of her neck, her skin is tanned, and her eyes are a bright green with blue specs.  
Not long after he sat down, Jenny brought him out some 3 pancakes and 3 eggs.

"Good morning Inuyasha...Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, Thanks Jenny."

"No problem . . .Where is Kagome this morning?"

"She wanted to take a shower first, she should be down in a bit." Inuyasha said as he took a bite of his pancakes.

"How does it taste?"

"Mmm...Delicious!" Inuyasha said as he began to shovel in his food.

"Oh and Jenny We are having Sango and Miroku over after lunch and they may be staying over for the night...Just wanted to give you a heads up..."

"Ok...I will be sure to prepare enough food for everyone. Thanks Inuyasha." Jenny said as she returned to the kitchen.  
Inuyasha was just finishing up his second plate of pancakes and eggs when Kagome sat across from him at the table.

":giggle: Good Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded, happily finishing off the rest of the pancakes he had left.  
Jenny brought out Kagome her 2 pancakes and 3 eggs laughing slightly at Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha I think you may need a shower after all that." Kagome said with a giggle.

Inuyasha looked at himself to see he was nearly covered in food and laughed.  
"You're right. I think I'll go take a shower now." Inuyasha said with a smile before putting his plate in the sink and going back upstairs to take a shower.

The end of chapter seven

Thanks everyone I'm sorry I can't update as much as I like anymore, but I will try to find somewhere to go to update whenever I can but being grounded makes that kinda hard . . . What did everyone think?

Please review . . . I love you all

Thanks,  
Kiki


End file.
